


Day 6- Upside Down

by Xenamorph



Series: Femslash Wizard101 [6]
Category: Wizard101
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Crush, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenamorph/pseuds/Xenamorph
Summary: Sometimes falling in love is fast and harsh and hits you like a speeding train.Sometimes you don't know what love is until you lose it.Sometimes you realize you're in love when your best friend makes horrible puns while grinning at you in your dorm room.(The same last name thing is for organization and also because later in the story Jordan takes Neela's last name as a way of moving on from her horrible mother.)
Relationships: Jordan Crisp/Neela Hexbane, Jordan Hexbane/Neela Hexbane
Series: Femslash Wizard101 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627348
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Day 6- Upside Down

Neela laughed, and Jordan fell in love for the twentieth time that day. Her friend (and it was only friendship that Jordan felt, of course) was lounging on Jordan’s bed. Head tipped over the edge to better converse with Jordan who was sitting on the ground.

“I’m just saying, I think that Lady Lexi is going to grow up huge and we’re going to be able ride her eventually.” Neela grinned, toothy and wide and unrepentant like everything else about her.

“That’s now how pets work!” Jordan laughed, just barely shaking her head as one hand moved to scratch along the skull of the glacial dragon. “This baby is staying this small!”

“Okay but what if she doesn’t? What if we wake up one day and Lexi has grown so large that she just takes up the entire room?” Her arms spread out, trying to fully show Jordan just how massive she meant.

“The others would be _pissed_ ,” Jordan drew out the last word, shifting her hands behind her to support her as she gazed at Neela. She took a slow breath in through her nose, and slowly breathed it out. Her gaze jumped around the room, landing on the other five beds. 

“I dunno, your roommates are kinda chill!” Neela paused, smiling wide enough for Jordan to know that the pun was fully-fucking-intended.

Jordan groaned out, head resting against the edge of Destiny’s bed as she closed her eyes, “That was horrible, you should feel ashamed.” Her words are opposed to the warmth that buzzes under her fingertips in a distinctly un-Thaumaturgical way.

“I’m _wonderful_ ,” Neela shot back, a wide smile still stretching her lips in that way that made Jordan buzz at the edges. “You _love_ me and you know it!”

And Jordan pauses, lips quirked in a smile to make sure Neela didn’t panic, and she realizes just how truthful that sentence was. Love. Huh. The sounds of Neela continuing on her theory about how exactly Lexi could turn into a full blown bone dragon began to fade to wonderful background noise.

The idea that she was in love with Neela certainly put things in perspective. Puts into perspective how her heart tries to rocket out of her throat when Neela falls asleep on her shoulder during one of Greyrose’s lectures. How she spams shields when they’re practicing closed combat just to make sure nothing really hurts Neela (Jordan knows she shouldn’t treat her like glass, but she can’t get over the image of when Neela got really and truly hurt). How little jostles and inside jokes make her breath hitch and her eyes go soft.

Staring into the sun should hurt, and yet when Jordan looks at Neela’s smile all she feels is sunshine. All of the books Jordan read under her blankets using wand light had love be this magnificent, hard hitting thing that stole breath and made eyes go unfocused and knees go south.

The books never mentioned this.

Never mentioned the warmth that had taken up residence in Jordan’s stomach, or the smile that was starting to hurt, or the way she wanted to laugh at Neela’s jokes but wouldn’t because it would give her too much satisfaction (was that a part of love? Or just a part of Neela? Jordan couldn’t tell anymore). 

“Jordz?” Jordan rubber-banded back into her body only to find that Neela had moved closer. Supporting herself on her hands, Neela’s lower legs were still holding herself up on the bed, “You zoned out there, bro, is everything okay?”

The static that buzzed underneath Jordan’s skin was pushed to the edge of her mind, “Just peachy, Neelz, but please. Regale me with your theories on how Lexi is going to turn into a real Bone Dragon.”

“Pssh, regale, what are you, 40?” But Neela just shimmied her way back onto the bed, flopping back over and continuing where she left off.


End file.
